


Insatiable

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had an insatiable appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

"Captain...you ate all our food..." (y/n)'s low voice met the woman's ears quietly, so as not to startle the pink haired woman. said woman's azure eyes grew wide as the current information sunk in to her mind.

The information was quite disconcerting, frustrating even, if she had eaten all the food then that meant there was none left. With no more food aboard the ship, there would be nothing for Bonney to eat, and Bonney had not nearly eaten her fill yet.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ENOUGH TO FILL ME UP HALF WAY YET!" Bonney's horrified scream made all the crews heads turn in her direction with a start of surprise. Jewelry Bonney, AKA Big eater Bonney, the captain of the Bonney pirates. It was never a good sign when Bonney didn't have food, because that put her in a bad mood, and her temper was a force not to be messed with.   
  
Jewelry could go through a 5 months supply of food in one sitting with ease, in fact, most of the weight upon the ship was from food for the Captain for that very same reason. Bonney had in insatiable appetite, one that never seemed to slow down no matter the cost, (Y/n) was actually suprised that Bonney hadn't devoured the entire planet by now.  
  
Despite being hungry nearly all the time, Bonney was a strong pirate, and a great Captain. Bonney's crew where very loyal, they'd do anything for her. Most of her crew would run to the edge of the world and back for her because she was such a good captain. Bonney was admirable to say the least, perhaps this is why (Y/n) had found herself drawn to the fiery and reckless woman. 

Although evasion was Bonney's typical tactic, being that she could get more food this way, it did not mean that Bonney was weak in the slightest. It was a wonder how she had such a high bounty, maybe it was because of her short temper when it came to not eating enough. But regardless of how, Bonney had incredible battle skills. Her devil fruit powers where perfect for fooling enemies, and thus giving her a head start over her enemy.   
  
Most of the fights the Bonney pirates got into where about food. And Bonney  _always_ got her food, it didn't matter when or where or even what consequences insued. Bonney  _would_ get her food.  
  
"Sorry, captain. You'll have to wait until we get to the next island, then we'll buy as much food as we can carry, and you can eat your fill there too." (Y/n) tried reasoning with her beautiful captain, opting for taking a safe route rather than getting attacked by her moody captain. Bonney turned to frown in disappointment and frustration at the (h/c) girl. And (y/n) was worried about the fiery temper that was no doubt a ticking time bomb aimed for her.  
  
(Y/n) had always liked the spunk Bonney had, she was a fighter and she was independent. Bonney also enjoyed (Y/n)'s company to a high degree, despite what some might expect from the captains personality. (Y/n) had formed a crush on Bonney the day she had been recruited to the Bonney pirates, it seemed so long ago that she had been following Bonney around like a lost puppy, and now (Y/n) was a strong right hand for Bonney. Bonney and (y/n) where a devilish duo, partners in crime.  
  
"Hm...How about I eat YOU instead?" Bonney huskily growled, (Y/n) face exploded in a crimson blush as she began to stutter a string of nonsensical confusion.   
  
Grabbing (Y/n) firmly by the cheeks, Bonney connected their lips in a chaste kiss. Bonney tasted like pizza and lemon lime soda, it was a nice taste but it was a little odd. Pulling away smugly, Bonney smiled a large smirk of victory. "Yep, i'm gonna eat you."  
  
Well, At least Bonney made it to the island before actually turning cannibalistic on the crew...again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first upload to Archiveofourown. This was originally on my Deviantart account.


End file.
